How To Save A Life
by Carrot Killer
Summary: A What if Elijah had been called by Rebekah after Kol tried to kill her and he decides to come to town to check on his youngest brother , just when his brother needs him most , at a life or death moment . Set in Episode 4:12 , A View To Kill onwards. Slight Kalijah at the beginning . Was a One-shot , it's now a series.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok , so this is a one-shot that I decided to write where Elijah comes to Mystic Falls and saves Kol from his death .**

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing Lol .

* * *

**Third Person's POV :**

Elijah had been having dinner with his Katerina , when his younger sister rang him fifteen times in a row .

The first time she had called , He had ignored it and carried on with eating his dinner and talking to Katerina.

On the fifteenth call , he had excused himself and finally answered it - Not being able to withstand the constant ringing that had been coming from his pants pocket .

" Little sister , how can I help you ?" He asks her , as he forces himself not to snap at her for interrupting his dinner date .

"_ Elijah , Kol has gone crazy _." She announces .

Elijah frowns . " Pardon?"

" _He's gone gone out of his mind - as_ _in insane_ , _loco_ ," She sighs .

Elijah purses his lips together . " How so ?" He asks her .

" _There has been a threat of Silas and Kol believes that he will rise_ ," She replies .

He nods . " What has Kol done ?"

"_ He tried to kill me_ !" She exclaims , making Elijah's eyes go wide - as he starts to panic about his younger sister .

" What?! Are you alright ?" He asks her , concern laced in his voice .

_" I'm fine , Nik threw him off me_ _before he could but Elijah , you need to come to town_ . _Now_ !" She tells him .

He sighs ." I will see you tomorrow ." He tells her before he hangs up .

Elijah kisses his Katerina goodbye and with a sigh , he drives straight to Mystic Falls as he listens to his favorite classical music .

* * *

After about seven hours , Elijah arrives at his brother's mansion to find that nobody is home .

He takes out his phone and calls his younger sister , but her phone seems to be turned off - which worries him a lot .

Next he calls Niklaus , who - thankfully - answers his phone .

" Niklaus , I am back in Mystic Falls .Where is Kol ?" He asks .

" _ElenaAndJeremyGilbertAreAboutToKillHim_ ," Niklaus babbles out , worry and anger clear in his tone .

" _What was that_ ?" Elijah asks him , confused .

"_The Gilberts are about to kill him_ ." Niklaus repeats as Elijah feels his heart as it stops beating as fear and anger nearly overwhelms his whole body .

"What!" He snaps .

" _Get to the Gilbert house - I'm on my way there now_ ." Niklaus tells him .

Elijah hangs up and crushes his phone into tiny pieces as he breathes very deeply while he tries to keep himself from losing control of himself before he hurts someone or worse , kills someone .

He quickly rushes over to Gilbert house to see the front door eerily hanging wide open to the side .

Before he can even go in , he sees Niklaus trying to run into the house , just to be stopped and thrown back by an invisable barrier that is blocking his way in .

Elijah's head snaps towards the kitchen of the house - where a few months ago he bargained for Niklaus' body - as he hears someone scream out in pain .

He feels a horrible pit of dread build up in his stomach as he realises that's not just anyone who is screaming , it's Kol - his little baby brother .

He quickly rushes over the threshold of the house and into the kitchen just as Elena pulls out the indestructable White Oak Stake that his mother made to kill all of her children with.

He rushes over just as Elena throws the Stake to her younger brother and Elijah catches it with ease before either of the Gilberts or his baby brother know what is happening .

Elena's eyes widen in surprise as she sees him . " E-E-Elijah..." She stutters in a nervous tone .

" Don't forget me ." Niklaus snarls from the doorway .

Elijah raises one of his eyebrows . " Step away from my baby brother ." He orders as she quickly runs away from Kol .

Elijah walks over to his youngest brother and wraps one of his arms around his waist , while his other arm goes under his knees so that Elijah is holding him Bridal style in a way to support him .

Elijah walks back over to the front door and carefully hands Kol to his hybrid brother .

Niklaus looks from Elena to Jeremy . " What were you about to do ?!" He demands to know .

Elena shakes her head . " We didn't have a choice . He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm ." She tries to defend herself as Elijah takes Kol out of Niklaus' arms and into his own .

Niklaus glowers at her ." Lies ! He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him ."

Elena frowns . " You said you were going to put him down too !"

Niklaus glares at her . " I was going to make him suffer on my terms ." He yells at her .

She glares back at him . " What ? Are you not going to now ?" She asks him .

Elijah frowns at her . " He nearly died ! Don't you think he has learned his lesson about trying to kill people ?" He questions .

" Yes he has - the lesson here is , don't try , succeed ." Niklaus hisses .

Elijah places one of his hands on Niklaus' shoulder . " Come brother , let's go home . We can talk about this in the morning ." He tells him .

Niklaus nods and points at the Gilberts . " I'm not done with either of you ." He tells them .

Elijah smiles . " Neither am I ."

The brothers walk off together talking about their plans for the cure .

* * *

**So that was my One shot . Please review and let me know what you thought of it .**


	2. Chapter 2

**So , I've decided to make a second part for this story. I am planning to make it into a series. **

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the first and second chapter. **

_Thank you to :_

** NateBuzzLover.5 , FudgeIsCool , PrettyLilVamp , apollosluver , YamiNoRei , chinapps22 , Sarah August , Mel023 , and last but not least , misceifandmagic For all reviewing. **

_Thank you To :_

******FudgeIsCool , PrettyLilVamp , apollosluver , ****NateBuzzLover.5 , ****YamiNoRei , ****chinapps22 , ****misceifandmagic , Alanna Of Stormhold , and last but not least , TataCraffreyMonteith for all favoriting this Fanfic. **

_Thank You To :_

******************************FudgeIsCool , PrettyLilVamp , apollosluver , ****NateBuzzLover.5 , ************************Alanna Of Stormhold , Damon Salvatore Is Awesome and last but not least , EllenMai for all following this Fanfic. **  


**Disclaimer :** I do not own TVD or the Originals.

* * *

**Part Two : **

**Third Person POV :**

The morning after Kol's very near death experience , the four remaining Mikaelson siblings were sitting at a table arguing.

" He tried to kill me Elijah !" Rebekah exclaims loudly.

Elijah nods. " Yes. I believe that is the sixteenth time you have told me that in the last hour. We are not here to talk about that. " He reminds her as he wishes that he was still with his Katerina.

Kol - who had zoned out during his sisters story about how he tried to kill her - looks over at his eldest brother. " What are we here to talk about ?" He asks him.

" Yes Elijah , do tell - some of us have better things to do than argue with their siblings . " Klaus snaps at his elder brother.

Elijah purses his lips together , trying to stop himself from snapping back at his hybrid brother. " I have heard rumours that there are witches plotting against you up in New Orleans , Klaus. " He tells him.

Klaus clenches his jaw shut. " What ?"

Elijah shakes his head slowly . " I don't know what exactly is going to happen , but all I've heard is that they are trying to get your attention. " He tells him.

Kol claps his hands together. " I guess we are going there then . Road trip anyone ?"

Rebekah shakes her head. " I don't want to go. " She announces as she stands up.

Elijah frowns. " Why not ?"

" I want the cure. " Rebekah tells him.

Kol glares at her , but before he can say anything , Elijah quickly puts his hand up in the air. " No arguing. Kol you will go to New Orleans with Klaus. "

* * *

**New Orleans : **

Kol and Klaus are walking together in a market place , looking for a particular woman who can tell Klaus about what the witches want with him. " What do you say they want with you ?" Kol asks him.

Klaus glances over at him. " I'm an abomination in their eyes - they probably want to get rid of me. " He replies as the two brothers walk over to a table where the woman they are looking for is. **  
**

The woman looks up , notices them and quickly starts to pack up her things on the table. Klaus sits down as Kol stands behind him. " Good afternoon. Got room for one more ?" Klaus asks.

The woman glares at the two brothers. " I have nothing to say to the two of you. "

Kol puts his hand over his dead heart. " I'm so hurt. "

Klaus rolls his eyes at his brother. " Oh, now that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know us . " He snarls at the woman.

The woman glares at the two of them. " I know what you are. Half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid. He's a vampire. " She snaps.

Klaus smiles. " I'm the Original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time. " He corrects her.

" We are looking for someone- a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help us find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux. " He tells her.

The woman freezes at the name. " Sorry. I don't know. " She quickly lies.

Klaus smirks and leans towards her." Well, now that's a fib, isn't it? " He takes the woman's hand on the table, smiling. " Now, you see, I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs, so enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper. So does my baby brother here. "

Kol rolls his eyes as the woman quickly takes her hand away from Klaus . " Witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter. The vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules. " She tells him.

Kol and Klaus share a quick look at the mention of the name. " Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel? " Klaus asks her as he stands up.

She frowns. She gives him the address of a bar where he can find him. Klaus turns to Kol. " Come on , little brother. " He tells him before walking off with Kol walking behind him.

* * *

**So that was a very short chapter but I promise that the next one will be three times longer than this chapter. **


End file.
